Written in Green
by MissingMommy
Summary: Amos watches his wife and son tend to the flowers in their garden.


When Amos wakes up, he knows it's a good day. The bed beside him is cold and he can faintly hear music playing. He smiles to himself and gets ready for the day, thankful it's the weekend.

Lisette dances with Cedric in the middle of the kitchen, completely unaware of the eggs almost burning on the stove. His son giggles the entire time. It's offbeat and uncoordinated, but it makes his heart swell. He doesn't know how many more good days he has left with Lisette, how many Cedric has.

He casts a silent spell to move the frying pan off the burner and grabs himself a cup to fill with coffee. He takes a sip before grabbing Lisette's hand and leading her into a more elegant dance, with Cedric between. Her laugh is high and bright.

He kisses her softly, much to Cedric dismay. "I love you."

She smiles wide, and he remembers how he fell in love with her. "I love you too. Breakfast is—shoot! Breakfast!"

"Is fine. I took the eggs off the heat," he informs her, turning to get his cup of coffee.

The newspaper waits for him at the dining room table. Cedric climbs up into his seat and waits to be served. Lisette's hand tremors slightly—he could almost chalk the motion up to his imagination if he didn't know what to look for—as she focuses on spelling their breakfast to the table. He wants desperately to help her, steady her hand, but he knows that she hates having to rely on help for menial tasks on the good days.

"Can we flower today?" Cedric asks, when the food is all but gone, his grey eyes pleading.

A grin spreads across Lisette's face. "Of course we can."

His son immediately jumps down to head to their backyard. Lisette calls after him, "We have to put away the dishes first, Ced."

Amos puts a hand over his wife's and squeezes. He nods towards the door. "Go on. I'll clean up."

She hesitates for a brief moment before she stands and brushes her lips against his cheek, murmuring her thanks before she follows Cedric.

Cleaning up isn't difficult, just a few spells before everything is washed, dried, and put away. It takes him a little longer than it would've taken Lisette; he prefers Transfiguration to Charms, unlike his wife. When he's satisfied with his work, he grabs the newspaper from the table and heads outside to the chair waiting for him.

The backyard is the reason they bought this house six years ago. Lisette may have been an Auror, but her true passion is Herbology. Their backyard is big enough to indulge her hobby. Closest to the house are rows of flowers—yellow daffodils, purple tulips, and blue hyacinths grow. Lisette plants a new flower each year on Cedric's birthday.

Amos settles in his chair, half reading the news, half watching his family with content. The sun is shining and Lisette and Cedric are caught up in gardening; it's a beautiful Saturday.

Lisette picks one of the yellow buttercups that grow naturally in their backyard and holds it under Cedric's chin, explaining its significance all the while. His son looks excited to find out if he likes butter or not. He shakes his head fondly and returns to his reading before he gets a bright idea.

He Apparates to the closest gardening store. He doesn't know how to pick flowers—Lisette has always been the one to pick them—but the owner is more than happy to help him.

He returns unnoticed. He watches for a moment. Lisette's long, dark curls fall in her face as she leans over and helps Cedric with the watering can. There's dirt smudged on her nose and she's never looked more beautiful.

Lisette screams in fear when Amos starts to talk.

"Sorry, dear, didn't mean to scare you," he says. He moves the rosebush from behind his back to show her. "How about the two of you plant this?"

Lisette's grey eyes sparkle with happiness when she sees the single red rose that's bloomed on the bush. She gently takes the rosebush from his hands and starts to show Cedric how to plant it. He notices the way her hands shake more than earlier.

He doesn't move too far away, just in case she needs him. His son helps his mum plant the flower quiet eagerly. There's a part of him that hopes that Cedric never loses his love of gardening, hopes that Cedric will always have these memories to look back upon and remember the passion he shares with her. He hopes that Cedric will always look at these flowers and see his mother's love written in each petal.

Lisette stands shakily and almost falls over, if he hadn't caught her in time. She's overworked herself, and he knows she'll regret it later, but Cedric's grin seems to give her strength. He leads her back into the house and to the couch for her to gather her strength while Cedric runs upstairs to grab his toys.

Amos doesn't know how long Lisette has before the disease takes his wife from him and their son, but he does know that he's not going to take another day for granted. He tucks her dark hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. He whispers, "Rest, dear. We'll be here."

* * *

Hogwarts, Assignment 3, Gardening Task 13: Write about someone receiving flowers

Insane: 715. Title - Written in Green

365: 120. Trio

Disney: C6 - Alternatively, write about someone suffering from an unknown disease

Showtime: 9. (word) Imagination

Angel's: 16. Sindel: (color) purple, (action) screaming, (trait) long hair

Days: sunglasses - Write about something happening on a sunny day

Summer: (word) Gardening

Flowers: Daisy - (scenario) Putting a buttercup under your chin to see if you like butter or not

Snape: 8. Strengthening Solution – write about someone weak

Tearoom: Pea & Spring Onion Tart: (character) Cedric Diggory


End file.
